Minerva and the Yakko 3: Rita and Rito
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Rita has just met a junkyard cat. the problem is, he's mindy's son, Yakko's enemy. Rita and Rito fall in love. Will love find away in this adventure? Kt for romance and war.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you off to?" Yakko asked. "Daddy, I wanna play!" his daughter, Rita, replied. "Not while you're 1 week old you're not." Yakko exclaimed. Rita was his last born child. She was very clever, sneaky, and independent. Rita's father was about to drag her inside when Minerva stopped them. "I caught you didn't I?" she asked. "Oh, yacker, let her have fun." Minnie insisted. "Fine, but be careful." Yakko ordered his daughter. "I see a pattern here." his wife admitted. "Huh? Where?" Yakko asked. "Both of your kids act just like you." Minnie answered. She pushed her husband to the soft grass and left. "Wakko, Dot," he called. (Wakko & Dot for now are not siblings) "Yeah dad?" Wakko responded. "Keep watch on your sister," his father told him. "Will do, sir." Dot reassured. Wakko and Dot went to find Rita in the open world.

GOA: I know, it's short. Chapters will get longer...eventually


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Rita's trying to keep up with a small mouse. "Come back!" she cried. Eventually, she had it cornered right near a trash can. "I've got you right where I want you." the cat whispered. Suddenly, she heard a noise. It was so quit before...they all started screaming. Poor Rita fell face first into someone's pond. "Don't worry sis, your big brothers coming!" Wakko shouted as he leaped into the pond. "Oh geez, 'Gee, Yakko, your son, my husband, jumped on your daughter while rescueing her. Is there a problem with that'? Ugh, WAKKO LET ME DEFINE BABYSITTING!!!!"Dot yelled as she through her arms in the air. Wakko got back on land and Dot helped Rita out. "What're you doing her?" Rita asked. "Dad didn't want you to travel to the junkyard." Wakko replied. "Don't worry I won't---hey, is that a dog catcher?!" Rita lied. "Where?!" Wakko and Dot wondered before they ran off. "Suckers," Rita chuckled to herself. Disobeying rules, she stared at the junkyard than entering it through ripped wire. "Hello," she called. Not long did she meet up with another cat. He was a black cat with white cheeks, chest, stomach, and paws, and had a chresten moon on his forehead. "Hey, you're not from around here!" he snarled. "Get away! I have potential power and I'm not afraid to use it." Rita warned. "Haha, potential?" the other cat laughed. "You don't seem half bad. I'm Rito." he continued. "And I'm Rita." RIta introduced.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where are you from? I've still never seen you." Rito said. "Actually, I'm just a wanderer." Rita replied. "Well, we don't have many travelers. Also, I'm a loner." the boy cat told her. "...This junkyard is basically where I live along with my family." he continued. "cool." she sighed. "Where is everyone," Rita wondered. "Dunno," Rito replied. "Wanna play?" Rita asked. Just than, Rito's mother jumped out and howled, she was a blue tick coon hound named Mindy. After that, Rita's father jumped out and howled. They both shielded their children. "Yacko?" Rito's mother wondered. "Mindy..." Yakko snarled. "Mindy," Minerva whispered. "MINERVA!" Mindy warned. "Wakko, Dot, now that we remember each other, GET THE ANVIL OUGHTTA HERE!" Dot added. "How threatening. Oh, I'm shaking with fear. NOT. The strays riegn in all the junkyards and soon we will extend our empire!" Mindy said. "Who's the kid?" Wakko asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haven't you met Rito?" Mindy wondered. "He was my last before you left me." she finished. "The past is behind me, Mindy!" Yakko assured. "Get out." he continued. "Fine. however, you daughter reminded me of a mission I will not forget..."Mindy chuckled. "goodbye," Rita and Rito whispered to each other as they were carried away. Rita had alot of things running through her head. Would she ever see Rito again?

* * *

Back at the house a few streets down, Yakko is trying to talk to Rita. "Dad, you're not listening to me." she insisted. "No, Rita, you're not listening to me!" he retorted. "We are all one, even though Mindy and her family are the lowest, they help us make up Burbank." Yakko finished. "Dad, I didn't understand a word you just said. But, understand this: cats are independent and they can do whatever they want." Rita said. "Not under this roof they're not!!!" her dad shouted. "I'm sorry, but remeber, we are one." he apologized. 


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, at the end of the junkyard, a cat and Buttons(Rito's brother and sister) are hanging around. "Hey, Maria." Buttons said as he spanked the cat. Maria was a tiny white cat. "Hey?! Aren't you suppose to be watching Rito?" she checked. "I phsyced him so then I made a run for it." the dog explained. "Ooh, Buttons, mom's gonna be fierce." the cat warned. "One day, I should rule the streets. I could be better than the yakko if someone would let me!" Buttons said. "Then why don't you tell her what you told me?" Maria asked. "Really?...NO!" her dog brother argued. "Whatever." the cat shrugged. However, the dog looked behind him and saw his mother, Mindy. "You abandoned him!!" she shouted. "Stop, maybe I wanted to go." Rito stammered. "How could you leave the future street ruler alone?!" Mindy continued at Buttons. "Hey, I have to say that we had a lot in common. Maybe she could even be my que--..."Rito started.


	6. Chapter 6

"QUEEN?!" his mother teased. "What a future.."than she stopped to think. "What a future." she finished with glee. "You pittyless child. You have a mind deviant enough to over through the yakko to death." Mindy continued. "But I don't wanna be---," Rito again started. "Just relax," his mother said. She, Buttons, and Maria left him as he slept.

* * *

Yes, it was night in little old Burbank.The moon was shining, the stars were twinkling, and there was a big storm. However, Yakko was having an unpleasant dream. It took place on a night like tonight (during his childhood). He and his father, William were trying to find shelter. "Daddy, I wanna go home!" toddler Yakko cried. "My son, it is just a little while longer." His father told him. Soon, two headlights flashed through the darkness. The car pulled up right infront of the father and son. Out of the car came, Ralph! He got his net and captured William. "I got'cha now." he said. Ralph and captive William quickly got in the car. Yakko tried to run after them, but the vehicle was to quick. the little boy slipped in a pile of mud. "DADDY!" he called. (dream ends) 


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy," Rita called. Yakko immediantly woke up. "Were you having a bad dream?" she continued. "Yes, I was now go back to sleep." her father answered. "About what?" Rita finished a few moments later. "The reason I can't see my daddy anymore." Yakko said. Rita nodded sadly. "I still see him." she responded. "You do?" her dad said shockingly. "Yeah, I see him in here (puts paw and Yakko's heart). I also see him in the sun, the stars, and the mom." the cat said softly. It was a very touching moment for father and daughter. Yakko almost had a tear come out of his eye but Rita was very brave. "You forgot somewhere else." Yakko said. "He lives in you." he finished. Rita nodded proudly.

* * *

As months passed, Rita and Rito grew up. Mindy was setting her play that Rito was part of. "Are you ready?" the mother asked. "Grrr," Rito replied. "What is your mission?" Mindy continued. "I will rescue Rita from a deserted placee. I will aske to join her family...BUT! When I bring her father to the train tracks he...wilL...DIE!" the son rplied. "When she left, Rito sighed, "I wish I didn't have to do this." 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Maria pawed at Rita's door. "Wassup?" Rita answered. "Walk with me, talk with me." Mario replied. The older cat was pursuaded to come out of her house. Soon, the two were in an unfimiliar place. "Where are we?" Rita asked. "KINGDOM HOSPITAL!" Maria said as she pushed Rita in a cage. When Rita backed up, there were writings that read 'HELP' and 'DANGER'. "Sucker," Maria hissed. "HELP!" Rita screamed against the cage.

The night was long in that cage. However, this wasn't an ordinary vet. Every animal was sick there and in some cages there were bones. But not dog bones! It was about 12 o'clock midnight whe Rita heard someone walk in. "Rita?" the voice called. "Rito? Is that you? My, have you grown."the female cat said. "You have, too. Now we need to get you out." Rito responded. The same way Yakko rescued his friends, Rito saved Rita. Soon they were safe on the sidewalks of Burbank. "Awesome." they said in unison. "I knew you'd be there for me." Rita admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

That very morning, Rita and Rito came back to the house. "Sis, where have you been?!" Wakko paniced. "Well...I--" she started. "Are you ok?" Minerva asked. "Yeah, Rito saved me." Rita said pointing to him. "RITO!" Yakko snarled. "Father, please! he saved my life." his daughter begged. "Actually, Mr. Yakko sir, for saving your daughter's life, you should repay him." Dot suggested. "Alright," he sighed. "All I want is to be a part of a real family." Rito amditted (according to plan). "Yeah right. 3 days and we'll see where it goes." Yakko finished. After that, he and Minerva retreated inside.

Right now, Rita, Rito, Wakko, and Dot were left. Dot took Rita to one side of the house and Wakko took Rito to the other. "You like him don't you?" Dot snickered. "Well...I-uh...yeah." Rita replied.. "So, what's up between you and my sister?" Wakko asked Rito. "Up, oh nothing's between us except me liking her. Look, I'm not admitting it because I don't know if she likes me." he said. "C'mon you married!" he continued. Than, Wakko and Dot met each other somewhere else together. "They should learn about Upendi." Dot said.


	10. Chapter 10

As much as possible, the two made Rita and Rito be together, When they were introduced to bubbles and smoothies, Rita laughed, "Upendi means love doesn't it?!" "You better believe it darling." Dot answered. "Whoa, this is the best!" Rito shouted in joy. Back home, everyone pitched in to give him a make over. While Rita and Wakko were put to the test, Dot stopped, froze, unfroze, than fell to the ground. "Oh, my god." Rita said in shock.

"I gotta get away from this family." Dot told Wakko. "I'm sensing to many things at once! (she's a physcic)." she finished. She got her bag and left. "Does this mean we're divorced?!" Wakko called. They didn't see each other until later on. After hearing this, Rito crept away unseen until he was stopped by Yakko. "We need to talk." he said. So, they walked and talked until they reached some train tracks. On the tracks, Yakko saw a mouse trapped in house cage that he could fit in. When he went in the cage to rescue the mouse...he was trapped!


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought we'd never get to this day." a female voice crackled. Out of a bush lept Mindy. Not only her, but Maria, Buttons, Runt, Newt, Ron, and Richy(see Rita and Rito or Rina's Journey). "Good job, Rito!" Maria commented. "RITO!" Yakko snapped. Rito couldn't take the pressure so he ran off. Shortly, Minerva, Wakko, Dot, and Rita came. Mindy and her group stood at one side of the tracks and Rita's group stood at the other. Yakko was in the middle stuck in the cage. The next thing he saw was a train. However, before the train could hit him, his family (except Rita) chewed the cage apart! "WHAT?! It's impossible!" Mindy complained. But her enemies soon left so she was also gone. "Dad, you must be exhausted." Wakko said. "I am," Yakko responded. "Oh, daddy!" Rita choked. "Rita..." her dad sighed. "He no longer earns my trust! And I must do what I have to do as street ruler. Rito...you are uncivilized!!!" he finished. "NO!" Rita shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Dot tried to contact Daniel with a quiji board. "This day has been very confusing. I am the physcic and you are the planner. I don't know what to do." she told the spirit. Dot looked at the quiji board and was amazed. Over and over it said, "Don't worry, I got it covered." "So, what you're saying is that just do whatever happens?" the female checked. The board spelled, 'YES'. Dot put her hand to her chin and thought very deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva is talking to Yakko about how love can find away and about getting Rito back. "They're just like us. They came from two different worlds just like we did. And when you take two different things you make one thing." Minerva said. "He did seem like he didn't want any part of it." Yakko admitted. "Right. Besides, Mindy is always trying to get everyone under her power." his wife reminded him. 


	13. Chapter 13

"We have the upper hand. We are out numbering Yakko and his family." Mindy told the rest of the strays. "But what about Rito?" Maria asked. "Forget about him!" her mother snapped. She had just started a war. The strays were closing in on Yakko, Minerva, Wakko, and Dot. "It's over..." Mindy hissed. A little farther away, Rito is asking Rita, "What are we gonna do?" "Jump in," Rita smirked. Mindy was about to scratch Yakko when Rito jumped in front of her. Yakko was about to bite Mindy when Rita jumped infront of him. "Move down wind," the evil dog warned. "Never," her son whispered. "Get out of this." the dad dog told his daughter. "Daddy, this has to stop! The ruler of the streets once told me as long as we are together we are one. Or we together...NO! Look at the strays, they're just a dirty reflection of us." Rita protested.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rita's right. I'm sick of these batttles." Maria sighed. Soon, everyone was against Mindy. She was soon pushed to the end of the clift. And than...she fell off. It seemed like a negetive energy was lifted and a positive one was restored. "YAY!!!" everyone cheered. "You have done well, my granddaughter." Daniel's spirit said to Rita. After this very moment in time, all the animals lived together in harmony.

Years passed and eventually Rita and Rito wedded with a son Jackson. He looked very similiar to Yakko but acted much like Wakko. This time shall be marked in history and this time shall never be forgotten.

**THE END**


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome to the first anual behind the book by GOA. In Minerva and the Yakko 3, Rita is Yakko's daughter. However, in real life, they're just good friends.

Yakko: Yep, this is my little girl.

Rita: Not really.

So, in this book Dot was a physcic. But is she one in real life?

Dot: No, I just like Shirley MacClane. It took me a while to learn how to use the quiji board.

Is Dot really married to Wakko like in the story?

Wakko: No way, this is my sis!

Dot: We love each other like siblings do, though.

Is Yakko married to Minerva?

Y+M: No,

Minerva: But we became good friends.

The really evil dog in this book was Mindy. Is she really that evil.

Mindy: Like the others are saying: no. Also, this is my first apearence on a fanfiction. (joking) Yakko Warner I'm gonna kill you!

Yakko: Haha!

Rita and Rito seem like good lovers. Are they?

Rita: After this book I think we started to like each other.

Rito: Yeah, but we also knew each other from the series of Rita and Rito.

A few more questions. Is Maria really a real character or is she a fanfiction?

Maria: I am indeed a real character. I'm from Disney's Aristocats.

Rita: We're friends now!

Who is Daniel/William?

Yakko: I can't talk about it.

Rita: Daniel or William (same), is the Warners dad from Wakko's Wish so we wanted to put him in here. Remember that touching scene?

Yakko: Oh, please don't go back to that.

What was Dot's favorite line?

Wakko: Haha, oh God.

Dot: Well, actually, 'WAKKO, LET ME DEFINE BABYSITTING!'

Wakko: (chuckles)

Dot: What's your problem?!

Was anyone ever in actual real danger?

Rito: Nope,

Minerva: Everything was fake except some family moments. But...

Rito: Um...in bewtween the writing of the book/chapter/script, we would laugh because we couldm't...

R+M: Get straight faces.

Is there anything else the cast would like to say?

Cast/Characters: MINERVA AND THE YAKKO 3 IS THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!

That ends behind the book with Minerva and the Yakko 3. So long for now.

P.S. If there are any more questions, please send a message to GOA and one of the characters will answer.


End file.
